Rokute Shinichi
Rokute Shinichi (六手真一？, Rokute Shinichi) is a minor character in Kamisama no Iutoori Ni. He was the former best friend of Ushimitsu Kiyoshiro from before the events of the games. He is affectionately referred to as "Roku-chan" by Ushimitsu. Personality Rokute is an extremely cheerful young boy with what could be considered a daredevil attitude, usually seen riding his skateboard everywhere he goes. He is prone to doing dangerous activities such as riding his skateboard across train tracks as the train is approaching, and even sometimes gets in trouble with the police; however, he regardless has a large smile on his face all the time. He appears to be an adrenaline junkie to some extent, as he explains his reasoning for doing dangerous things as the desire to "feel his heart pound". In reality, Rokute is extremely ill with an undefined terminal illness and given six months to live. His boisterous, cheerful personality is a front created by him to shine bright to others in the hopes that he will be noticed by those around him before he dies. Plot Rokute is first introduced in Chapter 39 "Savior", in a flashback of Ushimitsu's past. In the winter of their first year, Ushimitsu's homeroom teacher announced that they would be having a short-term transfer student; upon this announcement, Rokute rides into the classroom on his skateboard, and cheerfully introduces himself. In his introduction, he reveals that he will be transferring once again in only half a year. Rokute first meets Ushimitsu when he is skateboarding, dangerously leaping in front of an incoming train, and colliding into Ushimitsu who had been looking for his planetarium in the bushes nearby. Despite the near-death experience, Rokute laughs and brushes it off, while Ushimitsu asks him why he would do such a thing. Rokute explains that it is because he wants to feel his heart pound, before asking Ushimitsu to be his friend and stay by his side for the next six months. Rokute became Ushimitsu's first friend. During these six months, they got along and Rokute often dragged Ushimitsu into adventurous or dangerous activities, such as trying to get him to skateboard, running from the police, and encouraging Ushimitsu to work out to be less scrawny. Near the end of the six months, as they are hanging out, Ushimitsu notices that Rokute has a nosebleed. Rokute wipes it away nonchalantly and reveals that he has been ill his whole life, and was told by the doctors that he could not be cured and would likely die in half a year. Knowing this, Rokute chose to attend school, so that he could have a taste of living out an ordinary life. He tells Ushimitsu that he is both his first and last friend. Upset, Ushimitsu invites Rokute to come to the classroom at night. Ushimitsu shows Rokute the planetarium he has been working on, amazing Rokute. Ushimitsu thanks Rokute for all he has done for him, saying Rokute rescued him from the darkness. Rokute, filled with emotion at being compared to a star, cries on Ushimitsu, admitting that he didn't want to die. He passes away shortly after, leaving Ushimitsu all alone once again. Though Rokute passed away before the beginning of the games, his influence is still present in Ushimitsu's character throughout the series until the end. When the Kamis Jr. are instructed to bring the object most precious to them, Ushimitsu brings a skateboard with art of a six-armed god on its underside with the words "SIX HANDS", which is a reference to Rokute. Rokute is also one of the three stars in Ushimitsu's "Summer Triangle of Love" in his Tomfoolery skill. During the Three Kingdoms: Cops and Robbers game, Ushimitsu uses his skateboard for the last time as it breaks from wear, internally saying his last goodbyes to Rokute and letting him go. At the end of the series, during the Dice game held by Amaya Takeru, Rokute appears for the final time as one of Ushimitsu's most vital memories. The loss of Rokute's memories nearly completely destroys Ushimitsu's will to fight; however, his desire to remember Akashi drives him to complete the game.